dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Transformed at Last
Transformed at Last is the twentieth episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-fifth overall episode in the uncut version Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Tsui ni Henshin!! Densetsu no Supa Saiya-jin Son Goku" (ついに変身!! 伝説の超サイヤ人·孫悟空). The episode first aired on June 19, 1991. Its original American air date was October 18, 1999. Summary As Gohan and Krillin are wondering if they are the only ones who survived the Spirit Bomb, Piccolo suddenly emerges from the water and climbs onto a nearby island with Goku. Gohan and Krillin fly over to their allies and they are reunited. On King Kai's planet, King Kai relays the news to Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Recoome, Guldo, Burter and Jeice are skeptical, but the Z Fighters continue the battle against them and ultimately force them off the planet and into Hell. Enraged, they try to escape, but only succeed in bumping their heads on the clouds above. King Kai then inadvertently reveals that he invited the Ginyu Force to his planet to give the Z Fighters a test. Back on Namek, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan prepare to leave to find Bulma and go back to Earth. Piccolo openly hopes that Guru and the rest of the Nameks can now rest in peace. As Krillin asks how Piccolo knows about Guru, he freezes upon looking at a nearby cliff. The other fighters look and are also shocked: Frieza is still alive, only with a damaged tail, and angrier than ever. Frieza fires a Death Beam at Goku, but Piccolo pushes him aside and takes the hit. With this act, Piccolo's true loyalty is finally revealed: having sacrificed himself for Goku, he no longer considers him his enemy. Bordering on the edge of his rage, Goku orders Gohan and Krillin to take Piccolo, find Bulma and leave Namek immediately. Gohan refuses, but Frieza cuts the argument short by firing another energy beam into Krillin, rendering him under his telekinetic control. In an act of retaliation for coming back and slicing his tail, Frieza launches Krillin into the air, and despite Goku's pleas to stop, Frieza detonates the energy inside Krillin, blowing him to smithereens. Then, Frieza pushes the final button with the words: "I think the brat should go next". Upon hearing this, and already angered by the death of Krillin, Goku's rage erupts and he undergoes a strange transformation, resulting in a golden aura, yellow hair and green eyes. Goku angrily orders Gohan to take Piccolo and leave Namek with Bulma, and this time, Gohan complies. Goku then sets his furious eyes on an astonished Frieza. Events *The Super Saiyan form makes its first appearance. *In the original FUNimation dub, Frieza triggers Goku's Super Saiyan transformation by cracking a dark joke about Krillin's death ("Pop Goes the Weasel!"), while in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, he states his intention to kill Gohan next, which would seem more appropriate than the joke given Goku's sudden outburst of anger. Inconsistencies *As Goku and company reunites and celebrates their alleged victory, right before Frieza reappears, the water is blue, whereas Namekian water is green. Gallery Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z